Ahead of the Game
by PlumPocky
Summary: When Naruto becomes famous, what will Sakura do to protect her beloved from other girls? OOC-ness, bits and pieces of my OC, but it's not significant, so to those who hate OC-centered fics, this isn't one of those.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from a show my mom and I were watching together last summer. There are hints of my OC in here but she serves little purpose, so this isn't centered around her. Hope y'all like it! ;D**

Magnificent chandeliers, glamorous furniture, delicious food, and a wild press, marked the biggest and most important event of the year to Sakura Haruno. Sure, she's been to huge fancy parties before, but those could never compare to this very night where her boyfriend was the center of attention. Uzumaki Naruto, part of the Konoha Police Force was being honored for leading the rescue of 50 kidnapped children who were about to be sold overseas. He was a hero; strong, important, and famous, just the way Sakura liked it. However, it meant that keeping him hers was going to be a difficult task, yet she didn't have a single problem with it. Her boyfriend was completely and undoubtedly within her grasp.

Naruto scanned through the view of the party after successfully escaping the annoying reporters, hoping to find Shikamaru or someone who would hide him from the media…and the fan girls. Speaking of fan girls, how did his best friend, an IBI agent, evade them? Sasuke had fan girls even before he arrested the notorious Pein, a drug-dealing mafia boss. Naruto spotted the Uchiha, who was hanging around in the shadows of a huge marble statue with his cousin Ryuuka Enmu, and was about to approach the two when a woman came up to him.

He vaguely recognized her as Tenten, an information broker. "Excuse me, Naruto, my little brother is studying to become a policeman like you, so he asked me to ask for your email address. He wants a good source to help him write his papers." She explained, looking up at him with big glittery eyes. Her chocolate-colored hair was held up in two buns at either side of her head. She wore a glossy Chinese-style dress accompanied with pearly white heels and a petite purse. "U-um sure, okay. I don't have any paper so I'll have to write on a napkin," Naruto replied hesitantly, pulling out a clean napkin from the dispenser and a pen from his breast pocket. B-E-L-I- "Naruto, you silly goose! That email got suspended, remember?" an ambitiously sweet voice exclaimed from behind them. "Honey, let me give you the more recent address," Sakura said to Tenten as she pushed her way between the two. She wrote down a new email onto the napkin and handed it to the surprised brunette. It read '.'. "By the way, I'm Sakura, Naruto girlfriend. Nice to meet you."

"Oh-uh, thanks a lot," the embarrassed Tenten managed to cough out before making a quick escape. Somewhere by the marble statue, Naruto could hear Ryuuka snicker. It wasn't classy or proper for her to be so obvious, but she was a bounty hunter; she doesn't play by the rules.

"Naruto," Sakura's voice cut through his thoughts, "try to be a little more creative at times like this. I don't want people taking advantage of your kindness. I'm going to be at that table over there, so join me when you're done," she pointed at the table in the dead center of the room and headed there, but not without kissing her sweetheart goodbye.

Naruto continued his way to Sasuke and sighed to him, "How do you deal with this man?"

"Just brush them off," the Uchiha said nonchalantly, "or you can get yourself a bodyguard."

"Like who?"

"Like her," Sasuke replied gesturing to his cousin. She can be nice, Naruto recalled, but sometimes she's downright vicious. With little respect for rules and etiquette, no fan girl can stop her.

"Hey," Ryuuka addressed him, "it looks like you have company. Naruto followed her gaze to see Matsuri, who worked at the front desk of the police station, headed his way. She _looked_ panicked, "Naruto, I can't find my phone, can I borrow yours to call that number?" she asked. I know her better than Tenten, Naruto thought, and she looks sincere enough, whatever. "Here you go," he said handing his phone over. Matsuri dialed and waited for a few seconds before returning the phone. "I can't hear it; I guess it's probably at home," she said, "thanks for the help anyway." Then, she left.

"She can't possibly hear a phone ringing from far away in all this noise," Ryuuka mentioned, making Naruto realize that he's been tricked again. He'd completely forgotten about caller ID. Defeated, Naruto droopily invited Sasuke and Ryuuka to the table with Saukra.

Suddenly, someone slammed into his arms, leaning onto him, "Oh dear, I think I drank a little too much, could you call the taxi?" a blonde woman with hair tied in four pigtails asked drunkenly. Stunned by the sudden happening, Naruto didn't know how to react. "Oh dear, this is bad, let me call a doctor," Sakura replied, coming to his rescue. "N-no, it's okay, I think I'm fine now," the woman hastily replied and briskly fled the scene. Sakura led Naruto and his friends to her table.

"That was a close one, Sakura, thanks," Naruto thanked her.

In the bathroom at the corner of the ballroom, Matsuri pulled her phone out of her purse. "Thank you, caller ID," she whispered as she pressed the _call back_button. "Hello?" answered a feminine voice.

"Who is this?"

"Sakura."

"Oh, I must have gotten the wrong number."

"If your looking for Naruto, he's sitting by me right now. There's a reason why I make him hold my phone when we're apart. Goodbye."

Back at the table, Sakura looked up to see Naruto twitch at the whole situation. "You see Naruto?" Sakura started as she fed him a cherry, "There's danger everywhere." This was going to be a long party


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto, I'm going out!" Sakura called to her boyfriend.

"Where?"

"Ino's. She and Chouji broke up so I'm going to go see her."

"Why dress so fancy though?"

"I'm in a rush, it's the first thing I found. Gotta go now, love ya!"

Naruto was confuzzled; how is it that the first thing you find in your closet coincidentally one of the most attractive outfits you've got? Shouldn't things like that be tucked away in the back of your dresser for a special occasion? Sakura had gone out wearing a short tight-fitting red dress held up with criss-crossing straps to match sexy white heels…to comfort Ino?

The phone rang, and Naruto picked it up to find Ino on the other line.

"Is Sakura there?"

"No, isn't she coming over to your place?"

"She never said anything like that to me."

"But she told me that you and Chouji broke up and that she was going to go comfort you."

"No way, Chouji and I are still very much together. You should be careful, Naruto. She might be cheating on you. Well, I think I've said enough, so I guess it's time to go. Bye."

How could she? Naruto thought, enraged. He got dressed to go blow her cover and accidentally caught a glimpse of Sakura's laptop, which hasn't dropped to sleep mode yet. Her chat window was in front and it read:

_Meet me at the restaurant behind the post office. Love, Sasuke_

"Sasuke, eh?"

Halfway through his walk to the restaurant, Naruto saw his beloved sitting alone on the sidewalk rubbing her left ankle. Slowly approaching Sakura, he sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Look what you've done," he murmured into her hair, "you got hurt just to make me jealous." It was obvious once he looked at her laptop. She had used her other email address to send that message, and really, Sasuke? It would have been a good idea to let Ino in on the plan too. "You haven't been spending enough time with me, you know," Sakura complained, pouting cutely.

"I'm sorry, baby, I've been so busy lately," Naruto apologized, "Look, I'll make it up to you, but first, let's go home." He lifted the pinkette up bridal style and started walking.

Sakura smiled inwardly; she was _never_ sloppy. She made sure that Naruto would think that she's cheating by getting Ino to help, and then to suddenly realize that she was just hungry for attention. The result was nice; Naruto had softened up, apologized, and she can see a date coming soon, but the most important thing right now is that her boyfriend still belonged to her.


End file.
